Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 8: In Florida
WOW! IT'S BEEN ALMOST A FULL MONTH SINCE PART SEVEN WAS UPLOADED!!!! Finally I am creating part 8! ONLY RUBY EDITS WHILE WIN95 DOES GRAMMAR!!! Last time Jack Depost had been recovering after his horrible crash in Calladega. He BARKED LIKE A SEAL!!!!!!!!!! However Jack needs a lot of time to race again. This time the racers visit Florida for the Homestead Miami race but they also stop by the Florida 500 and Fireball Beach among some other places. Transcript (a month after part 7) Bobby: I really wish Jack could race. He already missed the races at Texas and Phoenix. Lightning: I know. Hey! Well at least Ryan Laney won in Texas and Gasprin gots its first win with Richie Gunzit in Phoenix since you know.(becomes sad) Bobby(sadly): Yeah. I know. We are going to Florida right? Can we see Floyd's statue/grave? Lightning: Of course. Cal: We will also go to fireball beach and the Florida speedway! The race at Homestead Miami is still some time away. Lightning: Lets go then! (soon they arrive at Florida Speedway) Lightning: Here we are! Florida speedway. A long time before we get here but at least nobody died this year. Cal: Yeah. Bobby: Speaking of which lets go to Floyd's statue. (they arrive at Floyd's statue) Reb: It really looks beautiful! Lightning: Yeah. We all know Floyd would not want an ordinary grave so here he is with a fountain statue and a big memorial of him. Rest in peace Floyd! We miss you so much! Murray: Oh hey guys! I just wanted to stop by Floyd's fancy grave. Darren: We all miss Floyd. The amazing Floyd! Ruby: Yeah. Ralph(crying): I WISH HE COULD COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! COME ON FLOYD! COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!! RICHIE IS JUST NOT AS GOOD AS YOU! I MISS YOU SO MUCH FLOYD!!!!!!!!!!! Cal: Its ok Ralph. Ruby: Cal is right. Its ok Ralph. Ralph(sniffs): Thanks guys. Ruby: No problem Ralph. Lightning: The other stock cars and next gens should be here too right? Cal: Yeah. Reb: Hey guys! We should go to Fireball Beach!!!! Lightning: AWESOME!!! GREAT IDEA!!!! (they go there and see many racers there) Lightning: Oh hey guys! Sheldon: Oh hey Lightning! Im much better now and can race! Lightning: AWESOME SHELDON!!!! Bobby: Well im gonna go to the Fireball Beach McDonald's and join the other guys now see you. Sheldon: Ok. Ryan: Its so awesome to be back in Florida! Jonas: It really is! I hope I win! Ryan: That would be cool! Lightning: Yeah! Cruz: I know! Rex: I miss Jack and his seals. Jack loves my theme song. Gask its the track time treat! (Bobby comes back to the beach) Ryan: Huh? Why is Bobby here so fast? Bobby: GUYS! ITS HORRIBLE!!!!!!! Lightning: WHAT? What do you mean! Bobby: IT SEEMS LIKE THE FOOD AND SAUCE ARE POISONED!!!!! Many racers: WHAT! Ryan: ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! Jonas: HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN!!!! Bobby: YEAH! Several racers are vomiting,having pain and severe weakness!!!!! And all after they ate the french fries and burgers and had the sauce, both regular sauce and hot sauce! Ryan: WHO ALL!!!!! Cal: YEAH! The King: Tell us Bobby. Bobby: Uh. Brick,Reb,Ponchy,Darren,Chase,Danny,Ed,Rex,Ralph,Next Gen Leak Less,Chris and EVEN YOUR WIFE LYNDA AND RUBY OAKS!!!!!!!!! The King: How dare they! How dare somebody poison my wife! Bobby: Yeah! How could they do this! Lightning: THATS THIRTEEN PEOPLE POISONED!!! We got to get to the bottom of this! For some reason even ED is poisoned! Cal: Yeah thats really strange. Ed is an ABTOTC member so who could have done this? The King: No idea but nobody gets away with hurting my wife! Whoever did this will pay. and I mean pay! Lightning: Your right! Cal: Lets go to the McDonalds! to be continued in episode 9 List of RSG, ABTOTC, MPC members * RSG - Lightning, Cal, Sheldon, Cruz, Bobby, Brick, Reb, Ponchy, Rich, Chase, Danny, Ryan, The King, Rex, Jack, Murray, Flip, Ruby, Jonas * ABTOTC - Aiken, Herb, Jackson, Dan, Aaron, Spikey, Bubba, Todd, Brian, Rev N Go Racer, Lane, Conrad, Steve, Paul, Ed * MPC - Michael, Carl, Jimmy